


A Tube's a Tube

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Strange Lubes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's still a little fuzzy as Jim wakes up, but not his love for Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tube's a Tube

This is my contribution to the Unusual Lube challenge. m/m, NC-17. No infringement intended. 

## A Tube's a Tube

by Regina Harley  


... Mmmmm ... bed ... my bed ... *our* bed ... *hard* bed? ... oh, right, camping ... mmmm, Blair ... rub his back ... he feels so good ... nose in hair ... smells so good ... kiss him, tongue in his mouth ... tastes so good ... hand ... hand on my cock ... rubbing ... oh, yes ... oh, I love you ... want you ... have to push him on his stomach ... that's better ... now, need to be inside now ... hmmm, need lube ... where is the lube? ... feel around the tent ... what's this? ... a tube ... get the cap off ... wet, slippery ... close enough ... on me ... some in him ... feel him loosen ... now, push inside ... oh, God! ... cool?!? ... hot!! ... kiss his neck ... thrust ... thrust ... thrust ... feels good, but strange ... thrust ... thrust ... bite his neck ... so close ... thrust ... thrust ... here I come ... thrust ... just a little more ... thrust ... oh, God!! ... pleasure, love you, pleasure, love you, pleasure..... 

"Jim?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"Why is there toothpaste all over the sleeping bag?" 

"Oops. Sorry, a tube's a tube when you're half asleep." 

"No, that's all right. It felt incredible. Hot and cold at the same time. Must be the menthol. Maybe we can use it on purpose some time." 

"Sounds good to me." 

"By the way, good morning. I love you." 

"Good morning, Chief. I love you, too."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
